Forever In Time
by JUJUChick16
Summary: A broken time turner, a young McGonagall. The fate of the wizarding world, fighting to survive and fighting for love. Hermione Grangers reality is going back in time...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Images raced by so quickly that picking up what they were just came as a blur, the sands of time literally whipped around her and began to cover her. Light and darkness began to blend, colors soon blended as well. Strength in her body began to fade away as her knees started to buckle, the cold stone that her feet once touched was now touching her whole body leaving a cold and somewhat lonely feeling. Darkness had now taken over leaving nothing not even thoughts as everything disappeared.

"Hello, hello?" A recognizable voice permeated her ears, slowly opening her eyes emerald eyes looked directly into hers causing her to freeze. "I have informed the nurse, help is on the way. Which house and year are you in? I haven't seen you before." The Scottish lilt rolling from the soft lips, slowly, in almost a lullaby.

"I don't know." She did know though but after her time turner falling she had a feeling revealing her information could be disastrous, she was in trouble and she knew it but up on looking at this young women's eyes she didn't care she wanted to stay.

A private room was where she now laid in a bed, with memory loss the nurse thought it would be best if she was to herself until Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore arrived, time was having its way with the young women. As she sat in the bed, she looked through the door and saw the nurse bopping around, and the girl that had helped her sitting in a chair. She was so lost in looking at the other girl that she froze when the girl turned and looked at her, there eyes connecting. Not knowing what it was just yet but she knew that she felt such a draw to the girl that she could not look away until she saw a younger Dumbledore enter the room causing both girls to break their stares.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore. You already know that though." Dumbledore replied as he sat down and took in the girls' appearance.

"Yes, Sir I do." Replying honestly.

"Time turner accident am I correct."

"Yes, Sir." The young women with emerald eyes looked on with confusion but pure interest.

"No more then, you are from the future and cannot and will not divulge any information. We will try and figure something out for you while you are here, what year were you in the future and what house."

"Fifth and Gryffindor." Hermione answered as she looked upon the professor and the young women she was finding harder and harder to look away from her.

"Alright, that is good. Ms. McGonagall will work with you here." A gasp quickly released itself from Hermione before she could stop it, causing both of the other occupants to look at her.

"Sorry, it's just I know you when you are older and…sorry." Hermione mumbled causing the younger Minerva to look on with a questioning look.

"Your name dear and not the one in the future." Thoughts obvious going through his head as he stated what he needed to.

"Oh umm, Her…Harmony…umm…Harmony Ganer." Hermione replied as she quickly tried to put something together but still be able to answer if someone said the name since it would be so close.

"Alright, Harmony it is. You will be in Gryffindor and rooming with Ms, McGonagall, we don't have the room at the moment so you will stay with her. We will put you in the same classes together that way you still get your schooling, and do not under no circumstances are you to speak of the future. I need to be going now I will draw up paperwork and everything that way the headmaster believes you are a new student and there won't be any problems. I will also look into what to do to get you back home." The soon to be most important man in the war with Voldemort stood up and left while popping a sherbert lemon into his mouth leaving the two witches together.

"Minerva, of course you probably already knew that." Minerva extended her hand as she smiled down at the young women who in the future is a student of hers, extending her hand as well Hermione smiled at her. Their hands touched and it felt like a jolt of electricity, one that both felt as they pulled their hands away from each other.

"Her…Harmony." Replied Hermione as the two kept their eyes on each other, she did not know how she got so far back in time but Hermione felt that as long as Minerva looked at her like that she did not care if she stayed.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? I know the idea has been done over and over again but I remember I had plans that were different than usual! I won't be updating this for a while but I do ask that you guys give me your input and it is a story that will basically wrote by you guys the reviewers! So let me know of an idea and when I get time and can work it together I will write it! Thanks and please review if you can they make me happy! J


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is my room, our room. Sorry, I am not used to sharing rooms with people." Minerva stated as the two walked into the room, Hermione looked around and saw how organized everything was which brought on a small chuckle. "What is so funny?" Hermione looked at Minerva after asking the question.

"It is just I am not surprised that everything would be…organized." Replied Hermione with a smile on her face, Minerva took a deep breath and released it slowly. Sitting down on her bed she motioned for Hermione to sit with her, there was a moment of silence between them but only for a moment.

"So tell me how do we know each other, I mean you are fifteen and from the future so we can't know each other from school. Unless, you are only a little ahead of the future but I highly disbelieve that." Minerva prodded.

"I can't tell you how I know you, it could ruin things. You heard Dumbledore I am to not speaking of the future." Hermione began to fidget.

"Oh, ignore the old coot!" Minerva whined as she stood up and began to pace.

"I don't know what is going on, something tells me that you are highly important and must be protected. And with that my curiosity comes out, just tell me how we know each other. It couldn't be all that bad if you tell me!" The frustration was evident in her voice but Hermione couldn't help but smile and laugh, a small blush began to form on her as Minerva said Hermione was important. "This isn't funny, Harmony!"

"Sorry, it's just…curiosity killed the cat." Hermione began to laugh at the little joke in her head; Minerva stopped passing and stared at Hermione intently.

"How…I mean how did you…" For once in her life Minerva was at a loss for words, how did this girl know she was an animagus? Minerva hadn't told a soul yet, of course she didn't exactly know how it happened. She had been reading on it and attempted the spell a few times then one night she turned into a cat, she was still trying to master it. But no one knew, accept for Dumbledore.

"In the future, I know you enough to know that you are an animagus." Hermione replied, Minerva sat at a desk chair and took a deep breath.

"How about I ask you question and you say or no, you wouldn't be telling me. I would be guessing." The younger McGonagall thought out loud as the two looked at one another, both of them at that moment felt what to be butterflies flitting about their stomachs. Neither wanted to admit what they were feeling but both knew at that moment they wanted to spend as much time as possible with the other, and learning about the other one.

"I suppose that could work." Hermione smiled, Minerva stood up and sat down on her bed the two went to the head of the bed and sat next to one another.

"So are you my daughter?" Minerva asked, inside she was praying to whatever Supreme Being there was that Harmony wasn't blood relation.

"No." Simple and to the point Hermione smiled and blushed upon Minerva's release of breath.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione looked at Minerva and the two blushed as they noticed that they were looking at each other. "Alright, do we work together in some way?"

"No." The two smiled at one another again, Minerva kept asking questions until late into the night. Soon though Hermione began to ask Minerva questions, and soon they began to learn about the others likes and dislikes. The two learned that they had many similarities but also differences, long into the night they talked and as they grew tired they were both thankful that there were no classes tomorrow and that the other one was lying beside them.

A/N: So what do you all think? I will elaborate more as time goes on but I wanted this to be a just them chapter, you know let the relationship begin to form. More information on time turners and what is going on during this time will come in, so some heavier reading will come about. But I will try and make it as simple as possible so it is understandable. So yeah that's all! Let me know what you think! And I hope Refreshingly Original that the talk was to your liking, I didn't want to reveal too much just yet and I want their relationship to play out like a real one where they are both trying to figure themselves out and the other person at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke to a pressure on her body; about to jump with a start she stopped herself when she saw Minerva holding her. Minerva had an arm draped around her middle while their legs were entangled with one another. Smiling to herself Hermione loved the feeling of having her in her arms, tightening her hold she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. A few hours later both girls woke up at the same time, the two smiled at each other and closed their eyes then quickly snapped their eyes open and let go of the other and moved away. Neither really knew how to react to the predicament.

'Oh, Merlin I was holding her as if she were a lover!' Minerva yelled at herself in her head, she fancied girls to guys but something about the girl next to her was different.

'What if she hates me, what if…she looks so beautiful when she first wakes.' Hermione thought but soon began to berate herself, why was she thinking about her professor like that.

The two sat in silence as they both ran with their own separate thoughts, soon they realized that they had been quit and turned towards the other. Once looking at the other they forgot what they were going to individually say, so they just smiled at each other and chuckled.

"Um, I believe Professor Dumbledore had a trunk of clothes brought up for you." Minerva stated wanting to at least hear the girls voice, turning towards a trunk that wasn't there last night Hermione smiled.

"It appears so!" Getting up Hermione opened the trunk and found school robes and casual clothes inside along with all of the stuff she needed for her school year, without thinking Hermione began to get dressed.

"I will go into the bathroom." The younger Minerva replied and shot out of the bed and into the bathroom before Hermione even turned around.

"I'm sorry; I am not used to sharing…shit." Hermione trailed off as she flopped into a desk chair, what was it about this Minerva that caused her brain to turn to mush and her heart to beat rapidly and her stomach turn into butterflies. Quickly getting dressed she threw her thoughts away for later, she had to figure out a way to get home.

A/N: What did you all think? Let me know…and let me know if there is anything you would like to see!


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

HEALER

Azhani

JUJUChick16


	5. ch4

MPOV

Minerva slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, hoping to get strength from it. Taking deep breaths trying to calm herself she didn't understand what was going on, she didn't know this girl…no woman. But something about her made her feel so good, and her body. Hitting her head against the door she tried to banish her thoughts, but that was easier said than done.

Walking to the sink she brushed her teeth and began to get ready for the day, the whole time images of Harmony's body kept going through her head. Once she was done she took a deep breath and opened the door, the other woman was dressed and as the sound of Minerva coming out of the bathroom her head shot up. Their eyes met and it was as if time stood still, slowly Hermione stood up.

'Oh, Merlin she is gorgeous.' Minerva thought as she watched the sway of hips, the gentle steps and rising of a chest.

NO MORE POINT OF VIEW…

The two stood in front of each other not knowing what to do next, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Without either one realizing it they stepped closer to each other, now they were only a breath away. Coming back to reality though Hermione pulled away from whatever was happening and ran into the bathroom, as the door shut Minerva flopped onto her bed.

Both woman at the moment were trying to figure out was going on, Minerva knew she was attracted to the other but how could that have happened in such a short amount of time. Hermione was thinking the same thing, and also the best way to get back to her time so these feelings would go away.

Little did both of them know, it was going to be a long year and an even longer life time.

A/N: I am so very sorry for the delay I am extremely busy with three Summer classes and working two jobs. But I promise this story isn't over!


End file.
